


Nada

by Vanessa_Valgo_Madres_27



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Death, Contiene temas fuertes, De meses, En vez de escribir mi historia pendiente, Estaba intentando escribir algo feliz, Gen, Lo siento chicos :((((, Lo sé, Nada más para decirles que para mi esto es triste, Pero terminé haciendo esto, Soy pésima, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicidio, Tengan cuidado al leer esto, bai
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Valgo_Madres_27/pseuds/Vanessa_Valgo_Madres_27
Summary: Ella era muchas cosas, era amable, bonita, agradable, valiente, un poco torpe, tenía muchas cualidades que valían la pena admirar, pero ¿acaso ella no valía la pena?¿no se merecía el perdón de los demás, una segunda oportunidad?





	Nada

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor perdonen por cualquier error.  
> Esta es mi forma de descargar mis sentimientos, gracias por leer.

Ella era muchas cosas, era amable, bonita, agradable, valiente, un poco torpe, tenía muchas cualidades que valían la pena admirar, pero ¿acaso ella no valía la pena?¿no se merecía el perdón de los demás, una segunda oportunidad? Incluso, cuando ella perfectamente sabía que no había hecho nada malo, sin embargo anhelaba la aprobación de los demás.

 

Ella misma se sorprendió al darse cuenta en el lugar donde se encontraba parada, sus pies la llevaron, a rastras, pero la llevaron, al borde del puente, el río debajo, y dentro de él, ahí estaba ella, mirándola, un reflejo, un rostro en blanco, sin nada que ofrecer, no felicidad, no ternura ni amor, la vida se reía ante ella.

 

Por un momento las cosas iban bien, excelente, Marinette se atrevía a afirmar, pero las cosas buenas nunca duran, es un hecho que ella lo tenía muy en claro, no podía evitar las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, era tonto, pero no podía ver otra solución. Su cabeza no la dejaba pensar en otra forma de salir adelante, Marinette estaba tan cansada, harta, lo único que quería hacer era cerrar los ojos y dormir, para siempre si era posible, el nudo en su estómago crecía, al igual que el de su garganta.

 

Apenas y llegó a su conclusión se arrancó sus pendiente, sin importarle las protestas de Tikki, le dolía ver como la pequeña diosa le rogaba por no hacerlo, pero la razón ya la había abandonado desde hace días, y al ver al kwami desaparecer del aire, es cuando finalmente se sintió sola, tomó entre sus manos temblorosas su celular, y con los ojos hinchados y con la garganta casi cerrada empezó a grabar.

 

Habían pasado alrededor de treinta minutos desde que salió de su casa, el cielo tan oscuro que contrastaba con la hermosa luna, Marinette suspiró una vez más, al menos se iría con un hermoso paisaje a su alrededor, el movimiento tranquilo del río ayudó a su respiración calmar, quería esperar un poco más, quería ver una vez más el amanecer y por fin irse en paz. Mantenía todos los recuerdos dolorosos hasta el fondo de su mente, a pesar de que hacía todo esto por dolor, no quería morir triste, con un sabor amargo en la boca.

 

Con piernas tan torpes se sentó en el borde, el ruido nocturno la acompañaba, insectos unos pájaros y uno que otro carro, finalmente se dispuso a sacar las cosas de su bolsa, un pequeño termo, un pedazo de tarta de durazno, la favorita de su mamá, vio al horizonte y sonrió con lágrimas, pero estas ya no caían, era un milagro que no haya sido akumatizada, después de tanto dolor, cualquiera sería un akuma, pero Marinette supone que Papillon se rindió con ella.

 

Le dolía despedirse de la ciudad que la vio crecer, pero lo tenía que hacer, lo estaba haciendo, se despidió de cada uno de los lugares que más le gustaban, los recordaría siempre con amor; una brisa ligera la envolvió, haciéndola temblar, ajustando un poco más la frazada que llevaba decidió abrir el termo y la dulce fragancia de chocolate caliente la acarició y le dio un pequeño trago, el líquido pasó como seda por su garganta, tan reconfortante, casi como estar en los brazos de su padre.

 

Tomó un bocado de la tarta y se dejó derretir un poco por dentro, se sentía tan bien como el amor de su madre; antes de irse, quería algo con el que recordar a sus padres, y no se arrepentía de su decisión, siguió comiendo tranquilamente, meciendo sus piernas en el borde, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y a lo lejos, entre los techos de las casas vio una figura negra, por un momento entró en pánico que la descubriera, pero la figura se fue alejando con gran velocidad y sintió sus hombros caer en alivio.

 

Y pensó, pensó en su compañero, frunció el ceño, sintió un poco de culpa, en los últimos días estuvo poniendo distancia entre los dos, pero era para lo mejor, el gato la iba a extrañar, pero eran cosas que sucedían. No quería pensar ahora en cosas deprimentes, Marinette decidió pensar en el humor de Chat, podría ser que a veces no llegaba en el mejor momento, pero siempre lo apreció, de una u otra forma hacía su trabajo menos tedioso, le agradecía con todo su corazón por hacerla sonreír y reír en sus últimos días, siempre se sentiría en deuda con él.

 

Chat era un buen compañero, y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo, le dio gracias al cielo por darle la oportunidad de conocerlo, y volvió a sonreír, deseó poder haber regresado los mismos sentimientos a Chat, pero alguien más ya había tomado su corazón, pero era mejor no pensar en él, su buen humor acabaría. Así que se limitó tararear una de sus canciones favoritas de Jagged Stone.

 

Suspiró, se sentía contenta con todo lo que había logrado en su corta vida, se sintió realizada, hizo cosas maravillosas, lástima que tendría que acabar hasta ahí,  ya no se sentía triste, este momento de tranquilidad y paz que no había experimentado desde hace tiempo, una sensación tibia empezó a crecer y finalmente se sintió en paz.

 

Con una gran sonrisa miró al cielo nuevamente, los primeros colores anaranjados estaban apareciendo, el cielo en un lienzo, de colores hermosos y no puedo evitar la pequeña risa que se le escapó, no faltaba mucho tiempo, sus papás no tardarían en despertarse tampoco, la melodía casi llegaba a su fin las últimas notas tomaron forma en su garganta, un sonido angelical, comió el último pedazo de tarta y se dejó saborearlo por última vez, y por último lo que quedaba del chocolate caliente, ya tibio,  y lo dejó recorrer su boca y su garganta, intentando memorizar el sabor lo más que podía.

 

Cerró el termo y lo acomodó dentro de su bolsa, junto con ellos los cubiertos y plato de la tarta, todos en perfecto orden, se quitó de los hombros la frazada y la dobló cuidadosamente formando un cuadro, las dejó a su lado y se puso de pie, sacudió las migajas del vestido que decidió usar para ese día, era uno de sus favoritos, y estaba orgullosa de su creación, desarrugó la falda del vestido y vio nuevamente hacia la ciudad, bebiendo cada detalle que podía, dio un paso al frente y el corazón le comenzó a latir rápidamente, un paso más y saltó.

 

La gravedad haciendo su trabajo la llevó con rapidez y fuerza contra la superficie del río y cerró los ojos, y no vio nada, ni sintió nada.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta el fina, gracias por leer, sé que este tema es fuerte, pero de alguna u otra forma estoy escribiendo mis sentimientos.
> 
> Recuerden, si tienes pensamientos suicidas es importante que busquen ayuda, o incluso hablar con alguien, no tienen idea la diferencia que hay cuando puedes expresar rus sentimientos.


End file.
